6987240 And Counting
by Kawaii Kitty
Summary: Jun Aoi, the Executive Officer of "The Nadesico" takes some time to reflect on his life with Yurika Misumaru. Could this be the fatal confession? RR


6987240 And Counting  

By Kawaii Kitty                                                                                                                                                                                        

How long have we known one another, Yurika? Since we were kids, you say? Well, I could tell you just how much time has passed. Thirteen years, four months, and five days. I remember when my father, the captain of one of the most powerful ships in the navy introduced me to your father, an admiral that was going to be on his ship. You had the same friendly innocence in your eyes as you do now, even though the rest of you has so obviously matured right in front of my eyes. 

Even being only a few months older than you, I took you under my wing and took care of you as we played as children will. When you would fall and scrape your knee, I would help to bandage it up, and even kiss it to make the pain go away. I suppose that it's no wonder that I fell for you back then. I always felt like your prince in shining armor, standing up for you when older, meaner boys would pick on you and make you cry. I had to. It was my unspoken duty as a galiant knight, to serve his princess and keep her from harm and to treat her kindly like the flower that she is. 

Growing up, we were as close as we were when we were younger, perhaps even moreso, much to the approval of our parents. There would be times when we would each feel embarrassed around one another, particularly when new words and feelings were cultivating inside of us. As we grew, you told me of your "bra" troubles without a second thought about how curious I was about the strange divice. As soon as the more… feminine products were mentioned, I shut my ears and you laughed at how silly I was being. You shined even then, brighter than any star.

Now look at us. We're old enough to be living on our own. We seem to be on the same path as our parents were, with me being in the navy, and everything. Even with my small, fragile-looking frame, I've been able to make it alright. And it's all been because I've been thinking of you the entire way. You give me strength, Yurika, don't you see that? Of course not, you've always been blind, ignorant to my subtle advances. It's my fault, I suppose, for being so shy and everything. But how could I not be? If I were to tell you how I feel about you, the past thirteen years, four months, and five days would have been a waste! I'm not sure about you, Yurika, but I think that is a lot of time for a person to throw out the window.

We've been called on a special mission. To space. To Mars. With you as the captain of this rag-tag crew, I wonder if I'm the only person who is actually qualified for his or her job, with me being your executive officer. But, you prove me wrong, time and time again with yout amazing captain's abilities. It's as if you were born to do this. Destiny, almost. Not that I believe in such a thing, really. But if one must give it a name, I suppose that would have to be it. You're amazing, Yurika. My shining star. But you will never know that. Why? Because _he_ came aboard.

An old childhood friend. I guess I shouldn't be expected to be able to compete with that. However, since you met him again, you've been all about him. Not even a sideways glance towards me as I so bravely try to defend your name and your ship. It isn't fair. He doesn't even seem to like you. No matter how far you chase after him, all he does is run away, while the both of you leave me at the starting line. Behind it, even. I can't even begin while you're taking some other path. He's just about perfect. How can I compete with something like that? Even with being as clumsy and awkward as he is, he still manages to find a place in your pure heart. It's something beyond my comprehension right now; something that drives me mad to no end. 

But you know what, Yurika? Despite the fact that you ignore me constantly, walk all over me, and give all of my hard-earned attention to _him_, I'm not mad at you. In fact, this just makes me want to love you more. I want to be the knight who defends the honor of his fair maiden and saves the day by carrying her off on a white horse. I want to be the one who smiles at you from outside of your veil. I want to be the one to kiss you goodnight. And even though you may fawn over him every waking moment of the day, I'm still here, standing strong.

And I know that I won't lose.

A/N: Wow… first update in a LONG time. And yes, now, I have migrated on to Nadesico. My favorite character is Jun. He's so cute and yet so neglected. Give him love! I command you!

Yeah, this fic is obviously set before the end of the series… so… yeah. **Cough** R/R!


End file.
